Hugging It Out With Another Man: Squeal
by bigredfox10
Summary: Uh-oh, here we go again. Kane hugs Edge in front of a VERY jealous Daniel Bryan in the ring. Upset that his tag team partner/lover hasn't leran his lesson when he hugged Kofi, Daniel stormed out of the ring and into his locker room. Can Kane find a way to make his tag team partner/lover forgive him for hugging another man for the second time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.**

**Hi everyone! This is a squeal I decided to do on the tag team champions, Daniel Bryan and Kane. I got another inspiration on Smackdown 9/21/12 when Kane hugged Edge in the ring in front of Daniel Bryan.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

"_NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening again!"_ Daniel Bryan thought as he watched his tag team partner hug Edge.

And right in front of him, no less!

The smaller man threw a huge hissy fit and kept yelling "NO!" when Kane held the retire Rated-R Superstar in a _very_ long embrace. Daniel was so upset that his partner, (aka, the man he loves), would hug another man for the _second_ time, that he left out of the ring. Kane, who sensed that his partner's presence was gone, stopped hugging Edge and ran after Daniel in the backstage area. He ran until he heard the door slam shut to Daniel Bryan's locker room. He tried to open the door, but Daniel locked it.

"GO AWAY!" Bryan yelled through the door.

"Daniel, open the damn door! I wanna talk to you!" Kane said, trying desperately to open the door.

"NO! NOW GO AWAY!" he yelled again before he decided not to talk to his tag team partner anymore.

At first, Kane was _extremely_ pissed-off that Bryan wouldn't talk to him about the "hug it out" incident with Edge, but the Big Red Monster knew that Bryan had every right to be upset with him because he promised the smaller man that he wouldn't hug another man. Unfortunately, Kane broke that promise by hugging Edge and he felt very terrible. The Big Red Monster decided to make it up to his tag team partner by giving him a gift. So Kane walked around the hallway until he found a red and black box, which was convenience for him to use.

"Okay, I got the box, now what can I put in it, so I can give it to Bryan?" Kane asked himself while he continued looking for something to put in the box.

He looked and looked until he thought up of a perfect gift.

"I know what to give Bryan." he said, going to his own locker room and picked up the item that was laying on the bench.

He looked at the gift and gave off a small cocky smile. He really wanted to give the gift to Bryan on his birthday, but he decided that now was the best time to give it to him. So, he placed the item in the red and black box and placed the matching box lid on top. He walked out of his locker room and rushed down the halls to Daniel's room. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard a response.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked in irritation.

"It's me, Kane. Open up."

"No! I told you to go away. Why are you here again?" he asked, refusing to open the door.

"Because I wanna apologize for hugging Edge and I wanted to make it up to you with a gift. Now please, Daniel. Please open the door." the taller man pleaded.

Daniel heard the sincere and emotion in Kane's voice and he opened the door to let him in. He was about to say something until Kane beat him to it.

"Look, Daniel. I am very, very sorry for hugging Edge. I've shouldn't have done that because I know how jealous you get whenever I hug it out with another man."

"You bet your demonic ass I get jealous every time you hug it out with another man! I thought you told me that I was the only one you wanted to hug it out with?"

"You are, but I just got caught up in the moment. And now I realized that I hurt you worse than I hurt my opponents. And I….I wanted to give you this." Kane said, presenting the red and black gift box to Daniel.

The short vegan took the gift and slowly opened it. And when he opened it, Daniel Bryan became furious as hell.

"Seriously, Kane?! You're gonna give me a stuffed goat as a way of apologizing to me?!

"Yes!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Daniel yelled as he threw the box on the floor on the floor with a loud thump. "Are you mocking me because I have a long shaggy beard?"

"No!"

"Well, if that's not the case, are you mocking me just like all these ignorant, mindless people who always calls me Goatface?"

"NO! DAMN IT, DANIEL! WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MOMENT? Kane yelled in frustration, making the smaller man silent as a mouse. Kane took a deep breath and calm himself down. "Daniel, the stuffed goat wasn't supposed to represent you. It's just….y-you know…, it's just a stuffed goat with a locket around its neck, alright."

"A locket?" Bryan said in confusion while he inspected his gift.

"Yeah, open it."

Daniel did as he was told and opened the locket that was around the stuffed goat's neck. Inside of the gold locket was a picture of himself and Kane hugging it out for the first time on Monday Night Raw. Daniel Bryan smiled and his gray eyes began to well up in pure happiness.

"I….I forgive you, Kane." Bryan said softly as he hugged the taller masked man.

Kane said nothing as he wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller man's back, enjoying this wonderful, peaceful moment he had with the man he loves.

"You're my puny vegan Goatface." Kane said teasingly.

"And you're my Big Red Freak." Bryan countered back teasingly.

The two men both laughed at each other's playful insults and pulled away from the hug so they could gaze deeply into each other's eyes. Then without a warning, Daniel Bryan got on his tippy-toes and kissed Kane on his warm lips. The Big Red Monster returned the kiss and wrapped his arms possessively around the bearded man's waist.

Kane, who was feeling the intense heat of pleasure, roughly pushed Daniel against the wall and pinned his hands above his head. Daniel Bryan didn't want to admit it, but he like…no…_love_ it when Kane is being hard, rough, and dominant on him. It was one of his biggest, secret turn-on that he liked about the tall masked man.

Kane bit on the lower bottom of Daniel's lips and he opened his mouth, which gave Kane a full access of his wet cavern. Their tongues tangled together in lust as Daniel rubbed his harden erection into Kane's lower stomach.

After their heated make-out session, Kane pulled back and sat on the bench, motioning for his tag team partner to sit on his lap. Bryan got the message, sat on his lap, and leaned closer to his partner's chest. Kane took the opportunity and began nibbling and sucking on Daniel's right ear and neck, making the smaller man moaned in pleasure.

"P-Please, Kane, don't tease me like this. I-I want…no, I _need_ you inside me." Daniel Bryan whimpered with lust while feeling the intense pain in his lions.

"Oh, I'll give you what you want, Daniel. Right after our tag team match with Damien Shadow and Cody Rhodes." The Big Red Monster said as he lightly rubbed Daniel's hardened erection through his red and white trunks, making him hiss.

"Damn it, Kane! Stop torturing me and just FUCK ME ALREADY!" the smaller man snapped in sexual frustration.

"And _I_ said after our match! Now be a good little bitch and get ready because our match is next." Kane said in a deep, demanding tone as he pushed Daniel Bryan off his lap and got up from the bench. "Oh, and by the way. I would take care of that problem, if I was you." he pointed to the visible bulge in Daniel's wrestling tights.

"Well, aren't _you_ gonna take care of it for me?" Bryan asked.

"Umm, let me guess….uhh…NO!" Kane replied with an evil, mischievously smirk before he left out of Goatface's locker room to warm-up for their main event match.

"Then what am I going to do? I can't go out there with a huge boner!" Bryan exclaimed.

"Heh, it's not my problem." Kane simply said before he was completely out of sight.

"That Big Red Bastard! ***sighs*** I don't even know why I love him. But at least after our match, me and Kane can finish what we started." Daniel stated with a big goofy smile. "But first thing first, I gotta get rid of this boner." he said before he left to take a _very _cold shower.

**So, what do you all think! **

**P.S. *The third part of "Hugging It Out With Another Man" **_**will **_**be rated M instead of T.* So be on the look-out for it because the third part will have a sex scene.**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, everyone! I just wanted to remind you all that the last and final part of the "Hugging it Out With Another Man" series, is finally complete and posted up on the site. Since it has a sex scene, it will be located in the Kane/Daniel Bryan Rated M category instead of the Rated T category. I am very, very sorry that this story is late. I was way too busy with school. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Anyways, thanks for your time. And be sure to read the last part of the story title "Hugging it Out With Another Man: The Big Finale".**


End file.
